Conquering High School
by I believe in love
Summary: How many of you people would like to have Ferio, Lantis and Ascot go to your high school? Well that's just what happens. Now they face their biggest challenge yet...High School. Couples: FF AU HL
1. The Way Things Started

Hello all this is my first story so please be nice! =) Anyways what would it be like if Ferio, Lantis and Ascot went to school in the real world. Can our favorite heroes conquer the monster science, English and worst of all math? Not really an A/U fic  
  
I don't own Rayearth if I did the story would have been very different!  
  
No I present..Conquering High School  
  
Umi hummed to herself as she stared at her full length mirror. She hadn't changed much, she kept her hair long growing a little taller making it easier to look at Ascot in the eye. She was still the most outspoken of the knights and due to her training with a sword in Cephiro her position as fencing captain was never challenged. She was inspecting the outfit that she wore a gray pleated skirt that went slightly passed her knee, a white dress shirt and a matching gray business coat. To enhance the look she added a blue tie. This choice of clothing could only symbolize one thing.the start of school. Now like most people Umi loathed the thought of the first day of school but this year it was going to be different, better. After Hikaru, Umi and Fuu completed Jr. High they went on a quest to attend the same high school and with a lot of studying they managed to get high enough test scores to go to the same school. This was now their last year in high school and they would be having three more guests with them.  
  
*FLASHBACK* On one of their trips to Cephiro Ascot found one of Umi's math books that she brought to study which Fuu insisted on. He started to read it marveled at a practically new and different language so he asked her to bring him some more of those books. "Hey Umi next time you come can you bring me some more of these books?" "Uh sure." She agreed amazed that anyone other than Fuu would want to spend their time studying textbooks. So Ascot delved into the different subjects from Math to History and English they all interested him "Yea we have to read these things everyday in school. Its so boring and takes up so much of our time that's why we can't come up here as much as we want cause we have homework and after school activities to do." So Ascot began to formulate and idea if this school was what was keeping him from his favorite knight then he would just have to go there and conquer it and he knew that there were two other people who would join in on his plan.  
  
"If we study enough then we can get into this skool thing and we'll be able to see the knights everyday." Lantis flipped through the book. "I'm in this can't be worse than learning from Zagato." Ferio stared at the book as though he was trying to say "I'm not afraid of you." "I don't know you guys reading when your could be sleeping? And they're so long how can anyone get through these things?" But the one phrase rang in his head. 'We'll be able to see the knights everyday.' "Ok I'm in." So months they studied hard and Ascot found out that you had to test to get into skool. Umi began to wonder at the questions that he had especially when he wrote down what days the testing would be but brushed it off thinking that it was simply curiosity. So on one of those days with much begging and pleading with Clef they were granted to go to earth and take this test. They had only been to earth one time before so it was very unfamiliar to them but with a little bit of luck they were able to find Umi's house. Ascot had gotten the address out of her knowing that when they did go to earth they would need some help. "Hello?" Mrs. Ryuzaki said answering the door. "Hi, Mrs. Ryuzaki. I'm Ascot this is Ferio and Lantis, we're friends of Umi's and I was wondering if you could tell us where the entrance exams are being held at. We are new to the city and do not know where everything is." "Sure dear now let's see you see that light at the end of the street turn left and go all the way down there is going to be a big gray building with a big sign you can't miss it." "Thank you" The chorused together. "No problem boys." "Mrs. Ryuzaki I have a favor to ask could you please not tell Umi that we came here she doesn't know that we are trying to test in and we would like it to be a surprise." "Sure, I'm sure that she will be delighted to see her boyfriend at school with her." She stated with a huge grin "Um yes thank you again bye" Ascot said blushing as they walked down the street. As seniors Fuu, Hikaru and Umi did not have to retest they were simply there to help. Fuu was examining the boards when she noticed a familiar name. 'No it can't be.' She went up and got a closer look and sure enough there it was in big bold letters FERIO PRINCE if this wasn't shocking enough she saw next to his name Lantis Cail and Ascot Palu their positions in Cephiro following after their name. She turned around in shocked and motioned for Umi and Hikaru to see what she had found and soon all their faces had the same shocked look on their face which only intensified when they saw similar heads of brown, black and more distinctly green. They saw their faces and smiled.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Once they had gotten over the initial shock they learned that they had been studying so that they could go to school with them. They planned to stay on earth in an apartment they rented out for the days that there was school and whenever they could return to Cephiro. They were all amazed at how they managed to pull all this off especially with the fact that they had some of the highest scores. Fuu was shocked at how high Ferio scored. She loved him and knew that he was smart but she saw him as her prince charming who swung around a huge sword not at a sweater vest wearing book worm. To which Ferio laughed admitting that he didn't think that he would get in but he had an inspiration to score high.  
  
So now this was it the last year of high school and they were all together. As Umi locked the door to her house she thought to herself. 'This is going to be a very interesting year'  
  
"Hey Hikaru. Hey Fuu." Umi called out to them as they approached the school. "Hi Umi." "Hello Miss Umi." Hikaru was still a bubble of energy and sweetness but she finally grew from the last battle in Cephiro she had grown a total of five inches thus making it obvious that she was not as young as everyone instantly assumed. Despite their protests at the Miss additions to their name Fuu remained as polite and smart as ever. She had gotten over some of her shyness and when people were able to see more into her personality they fell in love with it never realizing that underneath the shy meek persona there was a strong willful fun person. Umi caught up to them walking in step with them. "Can you guys believe it? The first day of school those three have no idea what there are getting themselves into." Umi laughed imagining one of them trying to fight the evil cafeteria food. "Well it will be quite an odd experience for them compared to the lives that they lead in Cephiro this is pretty boring." Fuu added avoiding the glares directed at her by Kusara Ishigi who has hated her ever since Jr. High although Fuu never understood why she never did anything to elicit any hostility from her. "It'll be so fun though. I mean we get to see them everyday and this time it is on our turf. We depended on them in Cephiro now they need us if they want to survive here. Think of how jealous they will all be when they see us with them." Hikaru remarked practically skipping with excitement. The continued walking towards the building thinking about what the first day would hold and how the rest on the year would play out.  
  
*Well that's all for now I have the second part typed out but I just wanted to see how this story would work. Oh yea if you like please R+R cause I really want to know if people like it or am I wasting my time but please don't flame that's just mean constructive criticism fine but I don't want a long paragraph saying why you hate this story. 


	2. Yea I Hope So

Hey people thank you people who reviewed or just read my little story. The reviews really did help a lot and I think that one of the main things that came up was how they all got there.well see I don't know haha so I'm going to think about how to explain that but I want to get through the first day of school then I'll go back and explain it. Oh the thought about their magic never came to mind but that's a good idea!!!  
  
*I wish I did own Rayearth but I don't and never will.wahhhhh  
  
Conquering High School  
  
Fuu sat in her Advanced Biology class her mind was in circles wondering about how Ferio was doing. Throughout the day she would see streaks of green in the hallways but never saw more than that. She stared out the window as the teacher walked in she hoped that she would see him soon she was so worried about him that she could not focus in class.  
  
"Hi students I am Mrs. Hichiro I will be your teacher for the year. I know that if we all cooperate we will all learn a lot. I would like to introduce a new student please tell us about yourself."  
  
Fuu turned her head to the front and saw that familiar smile and head of green hair.  
  
"Hey everyone my names Ferio. I just moved here from Cephiro. I like to ." Fuu stared at him smiling happily as all the other girls had similar looks of aww on their faces.  
  
"Aww look at little Fuu smiling at the new kid. Did you finally get your head out of the books long enough to finally notice a cute guy? What now do you think that he is going to be your prince charming and sweep you off your feet? Ha unlikely. I'm thinking that I would like to get to know him more." Kusara's high-pitched voice cut into her thoughts but Fuu smiled at her.  
  
"Obviously he would want to be with someone like you Kusara-san you are so pretty and perfect he would be crazy to not chose you. Why if he doesn't then he must be blind. I am so foolish to think that I could ever compare to you." Kusara stared at her but nodded and focused again on Ferio."  
  
"Well Ferio I hope that you have a good year take a seat anywhere you like."  
  
Mrs. Hichiro then turned to the board and started to write the rules of the class. Kusara pushed the girl who was sitting next to her off her seat so that she would have an empty seat to offer to Ferio and looked at him prettily batting her eyelashes. The rest of the classes eyes followed him sure that he would pick to sit next to Kusara when the most unlikely thing happened he sat next to Fuu and even more than that he bent over and kissed her on the cheek. The whole class gasped causing Mrs. Hichiro to turn around and looked at them questioningly after a few seconds she returned to the board and the rest of the class looked back at the atrocious crime that had been committed.  
  
"New Prince turns down Ms. Popular for shy book worm" Front page headline would read.  
  
Ferio pushed his chair closer to Fuu's so that he could wrap one arm around her waist then whispered in her ear. "Hey beautiful." Fuu blushed at his complement but also at the pairs of staring eyes.  
  
"Ferio not here we're in school come on you don't want to get in trouble on the first day of school." "Haha always the studious one ok ok I'll pay attention but we'll finish this later."  
  
He turned back towards the front and saw all the students staring at him. He looked at them questioningly and made a motion with his head telling them to look back at the board and they all turned around except for one. Kusara was still in shock at her public rejection sure that their must have been some misalignment in the universe or something because this could never happen in real life. She had never been ignored in her life and she was not going to let some know it all girl take away something that she had her eyes on.  
  
Umi walked out of the locker room talking with some of her friends about how the day was going. She still hadn't seen Ascot and she was starting to get worried that he may have gotten lost or expelled or anything. She lost her train of thought when she heard a loud group of guys coming out of the locker room.  
  
"Man with you on the team there is no way that we could lose." A voice that she knew belonged to Akashi Kinatomo.  
  
'Hmm they must be initiating some new jock.'  
  
"Yea I hope so." She heard the voice reply  
  
'Wait a minute that's my new jock.'  
  
She whirled around and saw Ascot surrounded by a bunch of guys telling him all about how they would be undefeatable cause he was so tall. Hey saw her and smiled  
  
"Hey you guys I'll talk to you later alright."  
  
He started to make him way over when a guy tackled him to the ground. Umi stared wide-eyed as they wrestled around a bit then Ascot got the upper hand and they stopped. The one who tackled him was Sekuru Asahi who was laughing and patting Ascot on the back.  
  
"Man Regusai High is gonna be so sorry they messed with us. Like Akashi said we can't lose."  
  
Ascot smiled then turned to Umi mouthing 'sorry meet me after?' She nodded and got into their lines when the teacher blew her whistle.  
  
Ascot waited outside the girls locker room for Umi to come out.  
  
"Hey." She said walking over to him and giving him a hug.  
  
"Hey sorry about earlier I don't know what's wrong with those guys."  
  
"Haha you're the new sports star on campus. By the way how did that happen? I don't know if you play our kind of sports in Cephiro." She asked staring at him oddly wondering how someone who probably never heard of baseball before could be the newest jock.  
  
"I really don't know I was just walking to class when that man you call coach saw me. He asked me why I wasn't on the bascitball team I had no idea what he was talking about so I just told him that I didn't know about it so he told me to come by after school. I tried to tell him that I wasn't interested but he started talking about how it was good that I was tall and something about three pointers and lay ups. After a while I just stopped listening. I don't know what I am gonna do." He said sighing as Umi laughed her head off.  
  
"Haha I can just imagine you trying to attack the other team when they try to take the ball away. Haha so you know what I am going to do, I am going to help you out I may not know much about sports but I know enough for you to get by."  
  
"Thanks well I better go then. I'll see you at lunch ok?" "Yea bye" Umi answered back going back down the hall the opposite way.  
  
Hikaru sat in her Eastern Asian Lit class waiting for it to start. Her mind really wasn't focused on school today other thoughts ran through her mind one of a certain Cepherian soldier.  
  
"Oh my gosh did you see that cute guy walking around. He had this whole tall dark and handsome complex thing going on."  
  
"Ahh really I hope that I see him soon!" A few girls chattered which Hikaru no longer listened to, they usually had some new guy that they were fawning over every week.  
  
"Can I sit here?" She heard a deep voice ask her not really paying attention. "Yea sure whatever."  
  
Then it hit her who that voice belonged to.  
  
"Lanits. I haven't seen you all day. How has your classes been."  
  
The girls who were talking earlier stared in shock. "That's him."  
  
"It's really different especially the technology some of the things that I have seen here I have only seen once when I went to Autozam and even their technology was not as advance. The classes are pretty easy and most of the people are nice except the principal. He made me show my ID so that he could be sure that I was really a student."  
  
Hikaru giggled at his pained expression. "Aww it will get better people just need to get used to you. Once you get passed the initial unfamiliarity of everything then everything will just the same boring thing."  
  
"Cail-senpai I have a letter for you." An underclassman came leaving a note of the desk then scurried off like a scared mouse.  
  
Hikaru and Lantis stared at her then she reached for the note with little read hearts on the envelope and started reading it.  
  
"How cute it seem I have some competition." She said handing him the letter.  
  
He read it and was about to ask Hikaru if this was some weird tradition on earth to initiate the new students but he didn't have time when the teacher walked in.  
  
*Well that seems kind of unfinished but yea I'll continue as soon as I think of something else to write till then Have a splendid day! 


	3. Soul Stealing Machine

Hello everyone I hope that you all had a great 4th well this is the next installment thank you for all the nice reviews I really appreciate it its kind of like the driving force behind why you write so yea hehe =)  
  
*I don't own Rayearth cause if I did I would try to figure out just what Mokona was made out of!  
  
*Conquering High School  
  
"Now biology is the study life in this class you will learn more about the way that your body works and start to understand why you look the way you do. A prime example Ferio's green hair this is quite uncommon and from the color it is obvious that he hair was not dyed."  
  
Mrs. Hichiro took a picture and his face was displayed on the TV.  
  
Ferio sat in shock and waited till class ended then talked to Fuu.  
  
"Now I don't want to alarm you Fuu but that box thing on the wall has captured my image. Mrs. Hichiro has some sort of evil magic she used that smaller device that is on her desk to capture me in that box. If you use your magic to restrain her I will go and break it, which will hopefully release me from captivity. I will create a diversion and then you use your magic then I will grab it and destroy it on the count of ten. One two three."  
  
Fuu stared at him wondering what he was talking about then remembered the tv  
  
"Oh haha Ferio its not evil magic." Fuu thought for a second about how she would word her explanation. That thing that Mrs. Hichiro used to was a camera and the box is a tv. A camera in a way copies your image and nothing else. The box is used to display images, like shows, all at the same time on different channels."  
  
Ferio stared at her questioningly still unsure that their teacher really wasn't some sort or demon.  
  
"So you are saying that the Tee Vee and Camara are just some inventions of yours and Mrs. Hichiro is not some soul stealing demon."  
  
"I guess it makes sense that you do not understand these thing but yes Mrs. Hichiro is simply a city servant who is paid too little. I will try to explain the concept of our technology a little later. Until then do not try to attack or call anyone a demon for the rest of the day."  
  
"Fine but I think that there may have been something that possessed that girl that was sitting across from us her eyes keep blinking maybe she her magic is in her eyes."  
  
Fuu thought about who sat across from them and remembered Kusara.  
  
"Hehe. Don't worry about that her eyes are the least of your problems I know that she has more evil powers."  
  
"Ah ha so she is a demon I knew it and what a mask the blue powder on her eyes and that red smear around her lips its enough to make you want to hide your head." He thought shuddering.  
  
"You mean you don't think that she is pretty." Fuu asked surprised, every other guy had fallen for Kusara but then again Ferio wasn't like any other guy.  
  
"Gahh of course not. Maybe one of Ascot's friends may have found her looks appealing but I know someone who is much more beautiful."  
  
"Who? Is it Mika-san or Tiran-san?"  
  
"Who? No none of them wow you really need to learn how to take a complement." He said laughing at her questioning look  
  
"Me?" I'm not prettier than Kusara-san." Fuu asked incredulously.  
  
"Of course you are. People must be blinded by Kusara's red cheeks if they cannot see how absolutely breath taking you are."  
  
Fuu blushed profusely at him comment. She was used to the complements that focused on her intelligence or resourcefulness. On complementing her looks Ferio was a pioneer.  
  
"Tha.thank you Ferio."  
  
"No problem Fuu now let's go get some food. I'm really hungry." Ferio said as he placed an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Haha not after you see the food they serve."  
  
Ferio thought that she was joking but saw her serious expression and knew that whatever they did serve was better than what he had eaten while in the forest or so he hoped.  
  
Umi was at her locker retrieving her lunch when an all too familiar face invaded her vision.  
  
"My Umi you grow lovelier each year. This year is going to be different you'll be mine."  
  
Umi rolled her eyes she would gladly face any monster in Cephiro then deal with the ultimate creep, Hitashi Sintai.  
  
"How many years is it gonna take till you leave me alone. I have a boyfriend get that? So get lost." Her voice steadily growing angrier.  
  
"Yea that's what you said last time but we have yet to see this boyfriend of yours. Doesn't matter anyways I'll have you no matter what. If you want me to get lost then you are coming with me." He grabbed her arm roughly and she desperately wished that she had her sword or magic.  
  
"Let her go!" Her fears were calmed at that voice she knew all too well and she knew that he was mad.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Hitashi asked and Umi tore out of his grip and threw her arms around Ascot burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
"I'm her boyfriend and if you think that I'm just gonna let you act that way towards her your are seriously mistaken. Let's go deal with this right now." Ascot was mad normally he would try reasoning but this involved Umi and if he knew one thing it was that you protected those that you love and when he saw her scared expression trying to make peace went out the window.  
  
"Fine let's go."  
  
"Ascot don't, if you get caught you're automatically suspended. He's not worth it let's just get away from him please." Umi pleaded with him knowing that he could probably crush Hitashi.  
  
Ascot still had a steely expression on his face but he thought about it, he had worked so hard to get there and it could all be thrown away and if he did fight this guy he would be suspended from school and he wouldn't be able to protect her.  
  
"Fine but I swear if you try something one more time she won't be there to stop me."  
  
With that he took Umi and they walked down. The people in the hall who expected to see a fight returned to whatever they were doing before the argument ensued.  
  
Ascot walked angrily towards the outside so that he could have him lunch with Umi following behind him trying to keep up with his steps. He finally stopped at a table and threw his stuff down as he mumbled some incoherent words.  
  
Umi sat next to him laying her head on his shoulder, "Ascot are you mad at me cause I didn't let you fight him?"  
  
Ascot taken out of his own thoughts looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"No I'm not mad at you I'm mad at that guy. What makes him think that he can just grab you that way? I'm scared to think about what he would have done if I hadn't gotten there in time to stop him."  
  
Umi shivered a little she had a similar thought too.  
  
"But nothing happened he's only bothered me because he thought that I was single. But now you're here and he'll back off. And if not well if things go well after school then you can have the whole basketball team after him."  
  
"Haha oh yea I forgot about that. Well I'm still not convinced but that gives me all the more reason to be around you more." He said with an impish grin.  
  
Umi smiled wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"I'm not complaining."  
  
"Excuse me but we don't feel that kind of behavior is appropriate at school." They heard a voice behind them say and broke apart blushing.  
  
"Ferio don't do that." Fuu scolded him as they placed their things down on the table.  
  
"Fuu can you please ask your boyfriend to act his age once and a while." Umi said sending death glares at him.  
  
"I have tried but since I do not quite know his age I cannot expect much." Fuu sighed as she watched him make a mountain with his potatoes. But she couldn't help but giggle at the proud look he had on his face.  
  
"Where's Hikaru and Lantis?" Ascot asked looking around then his eyes spotted them talking with a security guard.  
  
"Sir what are your doing on school grounds you don't have a visitors pass." The guard asked him and Lantis shook his head.  
  
"No not again." He sighed.  
  
"Sir here is my student ID. Now if you do not mind I would like to have lunch thank you."  
  
He stomped off towards the table where they were at and sent inhabitants of the table a glare as he watched them laugh their heads off.  
  
Lantis sat down and Hikaru patted his arm comfortingly.  
  
"Its ok by tomorrow no one will think that you are some kind of predator. After the fifth time they must have all gotten the picture."  
  
Hikaru's words didn't help much but he smiled at her optimistic outlook.  
  
"So since we all know how Lanitis' day has been how did your day go Ascot." Ferio asked him still trying to figure out just what he had gotten for lunch.  
  
'Tomorrow I'm brining my own food.' He thought grabbing some of food from Fuu and popping it in his mouth before she could protest.  
  
"Its been ok I have to stay after school to try out for the basketball team."  
  
"What's baskitball?" Ferio and Lantis asked simultaneously.  
  
"Uh lets see there are two teams and each team has a basket and the main idea is to see which team can get their ball in the basket the most. So you have to try to get the ball as much as you can but remember you can't hit anyone and absolutely no magic!" Umi explained.  
  
They still had confused looks but nodded their heads trying to grasp the concept.  
  
"By the way can you still use your magic here?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"Well Clef told us that we shouldn't or else it would blow our cover and he told us not to bring any weapons but Lantis and I brought our swords better safe than sorry." Ferio replied grabbing another piece of sushi off of Fuu's plate.  
  
"After Ascot's activity today after school we can go to where we are residing for the time that we are here. Maybe then we can explain a little more about our situation." Lantis offered. "And then maybe you can teach us more about your world. Did you know that there is something that tries to steal your soul?"  
  
"Yea." Ascot and Ferio answered together remembering their enemy.  
  
The girls shook their heads then returned to their food.  
  
Lunch ended so they all broke off to go to their different classes but they all had their last class together so they would see each other then.  
  
"Lantis I have something for you." Hikaru told him before he went off.  
  
"Really what is it?"  
  
"Here." she handed him an envelope with a cute stick figure drawing of them together on the front. He laughed to himself thinking that this is who she was and loved the innocence in the picture. Above her head in a thought bubble she had the words. "My knight in shining armor."  
  
"Thank you so much Hikaru." He said kissing her forehead honestly touched by her gesture sure it was small but it was from her so it meant a lot.  
  
"Its nothing really. I just couldn't let a freshman take you away from me so I wrote my own little note. I have to go to class so I'll see you later bye." With that they took off towards their respective classes.  
  
*Hey so that's the end of this chapter.uh yea in either the next chapter of the one after that I'll try to explain more about how they got there and stuff and sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC but I guess I had to put them in that type of character to make the story work. And for Lantis and Hikaru lovers sorry about the lack of I really think that they are a cute couple but its hard to write Lantis' character so there will be more in store for them! Till next time Have a magnifico day! 


	4. This Is Only the Beginning

Hey people this is the next chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner I was just drained of ideas and I'm not really happy with this chapter but I really wanted to update before I went away for last minute vacation. Thank you for all the review and those who just read this I really appreciate each and every one of you!  
  
I don't own Rayearth but I have this cute Mokona wind up toy!  
  
*Conquering High School  
  
Fuu walked around campus trying to find the rest of their group she knew that Ascot and Umi were over at the gym. Hikaru and Lantis were going to head over there later and head to their apartment but she had yet to find Ferio. She left afte her last class to get some books from the library and from then she was not able to find him.  
  
"Aww look its little Fuu-chan shouldn't you be home right now trying to study the next five chapters for bio?" Fuu froze at hearing Kusara's shrill voice and the cackling of three other girls from her clique.  
  
"Excuse me Kusara-san I'm looking for someone." She said politely as she could walking down the hall the opposite way.  
  
"Who Ferio? Come on do you really think that he is gonna be interested in you for much longer now that he's coming to this school and I'm here. What happened in class was probably just some way of telling you that he doesn't want to see you again. And I really find it hard to believe that you two were ever together. What did you pay him? You should just give up now you know that I get anything that I want and I have yet to not get a guy I want." She replied flipping her hair over her shoulder as her lackeys nodded.  
  
"Yup Kusara can have any guy she wants yup!"  
  
"She's so pretty and perfect and wonderful. We are so lucky to be friends with her!" They praised her and Kusara nodded and you could see her head start to expand little by little.  
  
"Fuu!!!!"  
  
Fuu turned around and saw Ferio running down the hall towards her Kusara stood in plain view but he ran past her and threw his arms around Fuu.  
  
"Hi Ferio!  
  
"Hi. Where were you? I was looking all over." He turned around and saw a run down Kusara.  
  
"Oops sorry." Then whispering to Fuu, "I think that we should get out here she brought reinforcements they must be clones they all look alike and I don't have my sword with me." He took her hand and headed back towards the gym.  
  
"Ahh no Fuu just stole Kusara's future boyfriend what are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Maybe she's losing her touch! Oh no!"  
  
"Shut up! This isn't over yet this is just the beginning and she didn't steal anything."  
  
"So if there are no questions I'll have this year's captain take the floor."  
  
Hikaru bounced up to front of the classroom.  
  
"Hey everyone. We were really successful last year as some of us placed in the city competitions and even went to nationals. Our school is getting great recognition as a competitive kendo team. The participation in our club has grown immensely in the past few years and I hope that we will continue our success and I hope that all old and new members have a great year!!"  
  
The meeting continued and thirty minutes later ended. Lantis stood at the doorway watching Hikaru talk to some of the club members. She walked over to him smiling.  
  
"This year is going to be so much fun with you on the team! You know I think that we should have a friendly competition one of theses days."  
  
Lantis didn't answer and just stared at her warily.  
  
"Don't look so scared I promise that I will go easy one you the first time ok?"  
  
He let out a small laugh and slung an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you so much Hika but I think that it would be better for both of us if I beat you at your best."  
  
Hikaru got a look of indignation on her face and elbowed him in his side then stormed off.  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
Lantis quickly caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Don't be mad at me, I am more than positive that you will be a difficult competitor and when we do go against one another I am sure that we will both put up a good fight."  
  
Hikaru smiled and turned in his arms.  
  
"Of course and don't feel too bad when you lose ok?"  
  
Lantis was about say something but Hikaru got on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his jaw.  
  
"Hikaru-san I needed to talk to you about something.."  
  
Hikaru looked over.  
  
"Oh hi Hoshi-kun what is it?" She didn't notice the disappointed look on his face.  
  
".um you know what it's nothing never mind I'll see you tomorrow in class bye." He walked away briskly.  
  
'Who was that person she was with. She never mentioned being involved with someone. Oh Hikaru why do you have to be with him when I'm in love with you..' He sighed blinking back tears.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ryo was inside the schools gym practicing when he heard someone else come in but he continued his drills. The intruders voice rang out.  
  
"Wow you're really good! But I think that you might wanna step back before you do that last move cause your opponent will expect you to strike them but if you step back its unexpected and it gives you a clearer view.  
  
Ryo turned around to thank the person for their suggestion when his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. Her fiery red hair wisped all around her and her bright red eyes smiled brightly at him as she gave off this sweet warmth. She was on the short side but thought that height suited her. He caught his breath and offered his name.  
  
"Hi I'm Ryo."  
  
"I'm Hikaru, it's nice to meet you!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Who was that?" Lantis asked Hikaru who wondered at his sudden departure.  
  
"Oh that was Ryo Hoshi. He's like ranked number two in the city and like fifth nationally. He almost beat me once he's been a real help since I became president."  
  
"I see."  
  
"We better head to the gym soon Ascot should be getting done soon."  
  
"Yay! Go Ascot!" Umi cheered as he made another shot.  
  
She was watching his try out which was playing against the teams captain. Despite his unfamiliarity with the game he was holding his own and making shots. With some more practice he could easily become one of the best players on the team. They played for ten more minutes when the coach called them in. He said a few words to them then they went to get washed up in the locker room. Umi waited outside in anticipation and saw him come out smiling she ran over to him.  
  
"So? What did he say?"  
  
"He said that I was on the team!"  
  
"Yay!" She threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yea but this is gonna take a lot of time though they have practices almost every day."  
  
"Oh its ok its gonna be fun. I always wanted to date a jock!"  
  
"Haha ok lets go find the rest of them so that we can go home cause I'm tired."  
  
They headed towards the front of the school and saw them all waiting. Ascot told them him news and there was a round of congratulations then they finally headed down the street towards home.  
  
Ascot unlocked the apartment and the knights were shocked to find a well- furnished apartment with couches and complete entertainment system. They walked to the kitchen and found the refrigerator filled with food and the cupboards with different plates and pans. They each had their own rooms.  
  
Ferio's room was washed with earth colors. He had a television in the corner and a desk next to the window littered with books and a computer and on the corner had a picture of Fuu and him taken when they went to earth. Although he hadn't been their long the floor was already covered in various items of clothing. His closet like Ascot's and Lantis' was filled with earth clothes but in the back corner was his princely outfit and old wanderer's clothes along with his large sword.  
  
Ascot had different variations of blue and green colored his room. Furnishings similar to Ferio's room except neater than his room. His books placed neatly in shelves all clothes folded. He hung his large hat on his wall next to a picture of Caldina, Lafarga and their son. On his nightstand he had his lamp and a picture that Umi gave him of herself.  
  
Lantis' room was covered in grays and only harbored the necessities. His desk with his computer and books. His armor hung on one of his desk chairs along side with his sword. His room would be mostly dark except for the light filtering through the window and a bright red picture frame that held Hikaru's picture.  
  
They all met in the living room to finally discuss the circumstances to which they were able to remain on earth.  
  
The girls were surprised wondering how on earth they would be able to figure out the different gadgets they had in their house and not start proclaiming that they were monsters.  
  
"Let's see Ascot first got the idea of coming to earth when he asked about the books that Umi brought. He realized that the reason why you three are unable to stay in Cephiro for very long periods of time was due to this school thing. So he told Lantis and I about the upcoming entrance exams and we agreed to the plan. Blah blah blah you know the rest." Ferio relayed the first part to them.  
  
"Let me help explain how we are able to remain here. For you to return to Cephiro you needed to tap into your own will and even when we first came to earth for a visit it was your wills that brought us. So we used to the same method to come here. We used our own will to come here. It was pretty much a game of chance since no one had ever attempted it. Before the actual test itself we brought ourselves here to make sure that it worked and then we returned to Cephiro. Guru Clef was reluctant to let us go but he realized that he couldn't stop us but he told us that we have to return to Cephiro a couple times in the school year. Everything in here is given to us through magic and we receive a weekly sum of money to pay for any expense that we encounter." Lantis added filling in the holes.  
  
"Wow that's so cool! You guys are gonna have so much fun here. Today was just day one there's a whole year left." Umi cheered as the guy's faced paled.  
  
The thought ringing in their head.  
  
"There's a whole year left."  
  
*Well there you go.bleh I might have to do a rewrite of this chapter well yea I just wanted to get the explanation out of the way and start some sort of plot line. I might dedicate a single chapter to focus on each couple but we'll see how things play out! Oh yea sorry for my lame attempt at writing and Lantis and Hikaru section I wanted to stay true to their characters but its really hard in this setting. But never fear H/L supporters I will write something just for them! Well till then have a super terrific day! 


	5. I Don't Love You

Hey peeps sorry about not updating sooner I got settled into school so it will better ok! Well yea here is the next part but be warned it isn't all sunshine and roses this is probably the darkest this that I have ever wrote dark like full of drama dark so yea I changed the genre from Romance/Humor to Romance/Drama but I promise that it will get better this will probably be the saddest thing that I write and the next one but it will get better I just wanted to see if I could write drama. So Asmi fans please don't hate me it will be ok!  
  
I don't own Rayearth  
  
**Conquering High School  
  
Umi groaned dragging herself out of bed.  
  
"No no more school. More sleep, more sleep." Her eyes started to droop but she found to keep them open.  
  
'Argh I better get up before I'm late again.'  
  
She trudged through her daily preparations and headed down the stairs. She took some fruit for a quick breakfast rather than sitting down with her parents and went down the well worn path towards school.  
  
She entered the halls and smiled recognizing her friends standing around waiting to go to class.  
  
"Hey you guys!"  
  
"Hi Umi."  
  
She gave Ascot a quick hug. "Well you made it I thought you were going to be late."  
  
"Yea it was just a little harder to get out of bed today. But yea I'm here for another fun day of learning."  
  
"Miss Umi it can't be that difficult we have only been here for a couple of weeks."  
  
"Well it seems like years." She complained with a childlike voice. They heard the bell ring signaling five minutes until their classes started.  
  
"Hey you guys better go I still need to go to my locker so see ya at lunch." They headed their separate ways but Ascot stayed back following her to her locker.  
  
"Ascot you should go to class you're gonna be late."  
  
"It's ok the teacher loves me. And I need to make sure that you don't fall asleep on the way to your locker. You look really tired."  
  
"Yea I don't know why but I am." She sighed closing her locker.  
  
"But don't worry about me just get to class ok?"  
  
He grinned a little then moved his face closer and slowly placed his lips on hers. Umi was taken back a little but wrapped her arms around his neck giving back all the love that he was giving her in that small kiss. It was agonizingly sweet and if Ascot was holding her she knew that she would have fallen. They slowly separated hearing another bell.  
  
"I better go. I'll see you at lunch ok."  
  
"Yea, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Umi." He gave her a slight wave then walked off.  
  
Umi leaned against her locker smiling and basking in the feelings she always got from his kisses. After a while she realized she had better go or else she would miss her first class. She started walking in that direction but ran into someone.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." She looked up and her face suddenly fell. "Oh its you."  
  
"Watch where you're going Umi."  
  
"What do you want Sintai I have to go to class." She tried to walk around him but he blocked her path.  
  
"I think that we have something more important to talk about. I saw that little scene with you and your so-called boyfriend. Hate to say it but I got jealous and I don't like it when I get jealous. You're mine Umi, you always have been."  
  
"What are you talking about I'm not yours just get over me ok it will be better for both of us."  
  
He growled and grabbed her arm throwing her roughly against the lockers.  
  
"Listen to me. If you want to protect that little red head and that smart chick you better break up with him soon."  
  
Umi became scared trying to grasp what he was saying. "What? You wouldn't do anything to them. Would you?"  
  
He let go of her and started laughing. "Would I Umi. It doesn't matter if I would or not What matter is would you really want to find out. Tomorrow Umi if you and that guy aren't broken up by then well, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
He walked away and Umi slouched down to the floor. She was in shock. She couldn't believe that he would really do something but she really didn't know what he was capable of. She sat there weighing her options she could either not break up with Ascot and risk Hikaru and Umi getting hurt. Or she could break up with Ascot and ensure their safety. But then give up someone that she loved. She sat just staring in a shocked state until she heard the bell ring. She got up quickly and raced up to the rooftop. She couldn't see anyone until she made up her mind about what exactly she should do. She stayed out their weighing the pros and cons of each situation and no situation seemed better than the other. She spent hours trying to find another way out of this. She thought about telling someone but then if he found out he would try to go after them and maybe even her. She saw everyone filing out for lunch and when she saw her friends converge at their table her tear fell violently.  
  
"Hey Ascot where's Umi?" Hikaru asked him at lunch.  
  
"I don't know she wasn't in PE either. I haven't seen her all day." He got a worried look on his face and looked around trying to spot her.  
  
"Hey I'm gonna go look for her ok? I'll see you later alright."  
  
He walked off going back into the school and checked in different classes around the campus but he couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
"Who are you looking for?"  
  
Ascot turned around and was about to answer when he recognized him.  
  
"Sintai I have nothing to say to you. Just leave me alone."  
  
"I just asked you who you were looking for. Probably Umi huh?"  
  
"Why do you know where she is?" He glared at his smug look.  
  
"No you know I don't know why you care so much about that girl. Sure she's hot but she's a slut." Ascot grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the lockers.  
  
"Shut up don't you dare say something like that about her." Hitashi pushed him back.  
  
"What's your problem its true after you left this morning she was all over me. She's a good kisser." This was all that he could take and he punched him.  
  
"I swear if you talk about my girlfriend like that again your eye won't be the only thing bruised."  
  
Hitashi was nursing his eye and grinned maliciously. "She won't be your girlfriend tomorrow."  
  
Ascot got a murderous look in his eye. "What are you talking about."  
  
"Trust me girls like that don't stay with one guy for long." He turned walking away leaving Ascot stunned wondering what he was trying to say.  
  
Ascot suffered through his last class still worried about Umi. He looked out at the door and saw her standing outside. Ascot got up asking his teacher if he could get a drink and he allowed him to go. He went outside and saw her sitting on the floor next to the room.  
  
"Umi, I was so worried about you no one saw you all day. Hey your eyes are red. Why were you crying?" This only prompted more tears from her.  
  
"Hey its ok. What's wrong?" He asked holding her.  
  
"Ascot meet me on the roof after school ok I really need to talk to you. I have to go just meet me after school." She got up before Ascot could even say anything.  
  
He walked up the stairs scared about what she was going to tell him. Worried about what Hitashi told him earlier and mostly concerned about her.  
  
He saw her and went to hug her but instead of returning that hug Umi pulled out of his grasp. Ascot was shocked to say the least and was going to ask her about it but she spoke before he could say anything.  
  
"Ascot I, I. We need to break up."  
  
Ascot felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest.  
  
"What? What are you talking about? Break up why?"  
  
Umi tried holding back her tears tying to make it seem like this wasn't killing her.  
  
"We just can't see each other anymore." She was about to walk off but he grabbed her and kissed her fiercely. She struggled and pushed him away.  
  
"Ascot no!"  
  
"Umi I don't know what's wrong but us breaking up can't be the answer to it. Come on tell me what's wrong I'll help you. Please I need you we can't end it this way." Ascot felt tears coming from his eyes but he refused to let them fall not believing that she could really be over him.  
  
"Nothings wrong it's over just accept that."  
  
"Umi I love you."  
  
Umi almost let a sob out but she composed herself. "But I don't love you."  
  
She turned around and ran down the stairs releasing all her tears. Ascot just stayed there staring in shock. He felt like a knife just went straight through him and death would have been all too kind. The one thought ringing in his head.  
  
'But I don't love you.'  
  
*Well there you go. I'm sorry all you Asmi lovers I totally love them so don't worry I am going to write the next part after I put this up and it will all be better and if not then my sister will hurt me cause she is a full on Asmi lover. The next part will be up soon I promise!!!! 


	6. I'm Sorry

Here's the next part to my tale. Well I had to fix all the drama cause I don't really like too much drama in stories, yea I know that I wrote it but so what hehe Well I hope that they Asmi fans feel better after reading this. I really didn't want to write another chapter where they where they weren't together. Oh I started writing a fluffly chapter dedicated to them I just need to finish it and then post it. Oh yea thanks for all the reviews! In response to some of them:  
  
Sorry if the chapters were kind of confusing I really didn't have much of a focus in most of them. Oh yea and my title I dunno I like it I think that it matches the story in a way. I didn't know that they were in different grades.hmmm..oh well for my purposes I'll just have them all be in the same grade its just easier that way. Oh yea Ryo Hoshi will be an important character for what I am gonna do with Hikaru and Lantis. I have a general idea about what I am gonna do with them but not so sure yet.  
  
I don't own Rayearth  
  
*Conquering High School  
  
Ascot stood in the same spot that Umi had left him at not being able to process what just happened. He wandered around aimlessly and somehow found himself back at their apartment. He walked in not noticing Lantis and Ferio eating.  
  
"Hey Ascot where have you been?" Ferio asked curious at the depressing look he had on his face.  
  
"Um me and Umi she kind of broke up with me."  
  
Lantis and Ferio looked at him surprised.  
  
"What?" They both asked.  
  
"Yea she just said that she didn't love me anymore and that we shouldn't be together. So I'm just going to go to my room. I'll skip dinner and I really wanna be left alone so I won't be up for talking." He walked in a daze towards his room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"I'm calling Fuu." Ferio announced.  
  
"Yea I'll call Hikaru."  
  
Ferio dialed Fuu's number waiting for her to answer. "Hello?"  
  
"Fuu it's Ferio there's a problem."  
  
"Problem? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You mean Umi didn't tell you. Well Ascot just came back he said that Umi broke up with him." Ferio heard her gasp.  
  
"What? He isn't serious is he?"  
  
"Well he really looked like he was. I can't believe it they seemed so happy."  
  
"They were happy together that's why I think that there must have been another reason. She loves him more than anything she wouldn't just end it without reason. Thanks for telling me. I'm going to call her and see if she'll tell me anything."  
  
"Alright call me later or something. I feel so bad for Ascot the looks so heartbroken. I know that I would feel the same if you did something like that to me."  
  
"Ferio you don't have to worry about that. I'm going to call her before its too late. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Fuu stared at her phone upset and worried about her friends. She knew that they were perfect for one another and she couldn't understand why she would so suddenly give him up.  
  
*Flashback  
  
"So Miss Umi how is everything going with you and Mister Ascot?"  
  
"Oh Fuu everything is so perfect right now. I love him so much and I don't have to miss him as much cause they're here they're just a couple of minutes away. You know I have to admit whenever I saw you with Ferio I would always get jealous because I didn't have that but now I do. It's the greatest feeling in the world and as long as he's in my life everything is perfect."  
  
*End Flashback  
  
That had just been last week there is no way her feelings could change so quickly. Fuu dialed her number and hoped that she would answer but she just reached her answering machine.  
  
"Hi Miss Umi. It's me Fuu. Um Ferio told me what happened and I really want to talk to you. So call me back ok? Bye"  
  
Umi sat on her bed listening to the message she just got a similar one from Hikaru. She looked over and saw a picture of her and Ascot sitting on her nightstand and she laid it flat.  
  
"Ascot I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you why but I can't. I need to protect them even if that means having to give you up. I know if you knew the reason you would understand. Please forgive me. I love you." Just when she thought she couldn't cry anymore than she already had her tears returned in full forced and the more that she tried to stop them the more that they came. She tried to sleep hoping to find some comfort but her dreams filled with him only managed to torture her more.  
  
"So Umi what did you do."  
  
"I broke up with him are you happy now?"  
  
He grinned. "Very." He put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Fuu and Hikaru they're safe now right?"  
  
"If that's what my girlfriend wants then that's what she gets. But one more thing Umi I don't want you around them. I don't think that they are a good influence on you my friends would be better suited for you."  
  
"What? I already gave up someone that I love and you're telling me that I have to give up two more people. You're sick."  
  
"I know but you do well to listen to me. I don't like being defied and if you think that you can get away with being friends with them and me not knowing then you are dead wrong."  
  
"Fine after today I won't talk to them." He smiled at getting his way and wrapped his arm around his waist and walked with her through the school halls. Shocked faces greeted her.  
  
"Wasn't she going our with Palu-kun?"  
  
"Yea I guess that they broke up."  
  
"Good she was never good enough for her anyways. Now he's free for the taking. I think that I have him in my next class too."  
  
Umi growled and wanted to go back and hurt those girls for what they said but he kept a firm grasp on her waist. "Don't do anything." He whispered.  
  
Hikaru and Fuu stood there watching them walk away amazed.  
  
"I can't believe it Fuu they couldn't have broken up. I thought that she hated that guy."  
  
"I don't know Miss Hikaru but its not right she should be with Mister Ascot I know that she still loves him."  
  
They saw her walk into the bathroom and saw Hitashi walk on.  
  
"Let's go talk to her."  
  
They walked in and saw her gripping the sink tightly with her eyes closed.  
  
"Miss Umi?"  
  
She looked up and saw them and remembered what Hitashi said. "What do you want?"  
  
"We want to know why you broke up with Ascot and are suddenly with that guy!" Hikaru asked kind of yelling at her.  
  
"Because I don't love him anymore and Hitashi is way better than Ascot ever was." Umi almost gagged at the forced words but she had to keep up with her act.  
  
"Miss Umi you can't mean that. We know you still love Mister Ascot. I saw the look you gave those girls who were talking about him. If you truly didn't love him anymore their words would not have bothered you. There must be another reason for your sudden change of heart.  
  
"What are you talking about book worm?" She winced at the hurt look Fuu got on her face. "I don't care about what those girls said they can have him."  
  
"Umi, you aren't you. What did he do to you why are you suddenly like this."  
  
"What would you know Hikaru you're too young and naïve. Living in this perfect little world well you know what you need to grow up. Both of you just stay out of my life you've wasted enough of it by being in it." She stormed out hoping that they didn't see her tears fall from her eyes.  
  
"Fuu I know what she said but that wasn't her talking I know it. She would never purposely hurt us like that. He's gotten to her he did something and that's why she is acting like this."  
  
Fuu blinked back some of her tears. "I know Miss Hikaru but she won't talk to us or tell us what's wrong. It's up to her now."  
  
Ascot tried to avoid Umi all day he even went to the nurses during the period he had with her just so he wouldn't have to face her. At lunch he started walking over to their table he didn't want her to be there but he also hoped that she would be. On the way there he saw a sight that completely killed the rest of him. Umi was sitting wrapped in Hitashi's arms. Umi looked up and saw his hurt look.  
  
"See Ascot, I told you."  
  
Ascot got a steely expression on his face and ground out a few words "Umi, are you really with him now?"  
  
Umi couldn't look at him and nodded yes.  
  
Something in him snapped. "Fine well you know what I hope that you two will be very happy. You two deserve one another. Hitashi I hate you and I hope when you die someone has mercy on your soul cause I know that I wouldn't. Umi I, I still love you and I always will but I never want to see you again. I don't know what's gotten into you but I won't have to deal with it anymore. Bye."  
  
He stormed off. Umi looked after him. 'How could he still love me after all this?'  
  
Hitashi laughed.  
  
"Aww boo hoo how sad. Loser." This pushed Umi over the edge. She got up and with all her might slapped him right across the face.  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
"For being you. I can't believe that I ever agreed to this. You threaten my friends and the only way that I can protect them is by going out with you then you tell me that I can't be friends with them. But what really gets me is that you took me away from him the one person that I really love. I should have known that you could never do anything cause you're a coward. A sad pathetic person who needs to threaten people to get them to go out with you and I fell into that trap and I was actually stupid enough to agree to this. Well you know what its over."  
  
Umi turned around and saw Fuu, Hikaru, Ferio and Lantis standing there. Fuu and Hikaru stood there in tears they obviously heard what she said.  
  
"Hey. I'm sorry about what I said earlier but if I didn't stopped being friends with you then he might have done something. I was trapped."  
  
They threw their arms around her sobbing. "No its ok we knew that it wasn't you. I can't believe that you did that for us. You gave up something that you loved for our sake, to protect us."  
  
"Hey its ok you would have done the same for me. Its ok I just hope that Ascot understands."  
  
"He will but go after him he left and I don't know what he's capable of right now." Ferio told her seething with anger at hearing that someone threatened his Fuu.  
  
"Ok but what about you two what if he tries something."  
  
"He won't we'll watch over them right now you need to worry about Ascot." Lantis said wrapping an arm around Hikaru. He sent a glare towards Hitashi.  
  
"Ok thanks bye."  
  
Lantis and Ferio were about to head over to him but the principal got there first.  
  
"Sintai you know that we don't tolerate threats of any kind on this campus. Come with me." They watched him get led off lucky that Lantis and Ferio hadn't gotten to him sooner.  
  
Umi ran as fast as she could towards their apartment hoping that once she explained what she did and why he could forgive her. She knocked on the door waiting for and answer but when she got none she turned the knob and walked in. The apartment was silent and she walked over to the living room and saw a note on the table curious she picked it up and started reading.  
  
"Hey you guys. Sorry I couldn't tell you this in person but I'm leaving. I'm going back to Cephiro. I have no reason to stay here anymore. The only reason I wanted to come was because of Umi but now I don't even have her. You guys aren't great friends and I'm happy that I got to know you more. Tell Hikaru and Fuu that I love them to death and I think that they are wonderful and amazing people. Give Umi the other letter I think that it can explain more. Thanks for everything. Good luck and I hope to see you again."  
  
Umi's hand was shaking as she picked up the other letter.  
  
"Dear Umi. I can't believe that it's ending this way. I hate what you did to me and I want to hate you but I just can't I love you so much and that will never change. You'll always remain as perfect in my head. You were the one who opened my heart and you gave me a reason to live. I know that soon you will probably never think about me again but I just wanted you to know I love you and I hope that I never forget you."  
  
Umi ran to his room everything was the same except his hat and the picture of her was gone.  
  
Umi was in tears. 'Going back to Cephiro, he can't. I have to get to him before he leaves.'  
  
Ascot stood inside Tokyo Tower.  
  
'Ascot are you sure about this you know that if you come back you can never return.'  
  
'Yes Master Clef I understand. I just want to go back home.'  
  
'Ok this will just take a few minutes then.'  
  
Ascot stared out at the city and sighed to himself. He was giving her up but she had already given up on him. But there was a part of him that kept telling him that there was a reason behind her actions.  
  
"Ascot!" He turned around recognizing her voice.  
  
"Umi?" She ran up to him throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Please don't leave, I'm sorry I didn't have a choice you have to believe me." He didn't want to listen to her but he couldn't understand what she was saying.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I broke up with you but Histashi said that he would hurt Hikaru and Fuu I had to protect them. I'm sorry that I said that I didn't love you but I needed you to think that I really was over you but it killed me. I couldn't figure out what else I could do."  
  
Ascot felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks. The sacrifice that she made in trying to watch over her friends the things that he said to her.  
  
He tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "Umi I understand I can't even think about how hard it could have been for you to do what you did. I told you that I still love you and I do. I'm sorry if I said anything that might have hurt you but when I saw you with him something inside me just broke apart."  
  
Umi smiled happily. "I love you Ascot." She sighed this was right. This is where she belonged in his arms.  
  
"You're not leaving me are you?" He smiled at her. "I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
*See Asmi fans I told you that I would make it right! Haha well yea I hope that this makes up for my lack of updates I'm really sorry. The next part I think will be mainly focused on Hikaru and Lantis don't worry I won't make them break up or will I hehe Well Review if you like but once again please no flames. Have a splenderific day! 


	7. My Ideal Girl

*Hello everyone, I hope that y'all had a great holiday! I am so sorry for not updating this sooner, I hit a serious writers block but here it is!!! So I hope that you all enjoy it! Oh my the way Fuu's character might seem a bit off but hey I tired.not really. =) Oh yea and I did this chapter in POV form and the next one will probably be the same way.  
  
I don't own Rayearth  
  
*Conquering High School  
  
****Fuu POV  
  
I stared out at the school from inside my classroom. The past few weeks with the guys here had been very interesting. But surprisingly enough not much was different from being in Cephiro or being here. Miss Hikaru and Mr. Lantis were as cute as ever and he seemed to let his guard down more around her. But what they didn't see was Mr. Ryo standing in the shadows with this sullen look on his face. I felt bad for him in a way I knew what it felt like to feel unrequited love. Then there was Mr. Ascot and Miss Umi. No one saw Hitashi around school anymore, he probably got expelled or something. Ever since the incident, Mr. Ascot hasn't let Miss Umi get more than ten feet away from him, not that either of them really minded. I heard some high-pitched laughter behind me and turned around. I saw a group of girls fawning over a student in my class, Kashi. I admit I used to be one of those girls who admired him from far away. I thought that he was perfect but now I only saw him an attention starved boy who needed girls to adore him so that he can reaffirm his reasons for living. The reason for my change of heart well, isn't it obvious. And like clockwork he came into the room, and like the first day that I met him my breath was taken away. Who would ever thought that Fuu, the proclaimed bookworm would ever fall in love with someone so wonderful, so perfect. The girls who adored Kashi stopped and watched Ferio walk over to me. I felt a small pang of jealousy, he was mine and I didn't want to share him. I hate to admit it but there was still the self-conscious girl inside of me who told me that I could lose him at any moment. He smiled wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
"Hi Fuu."  
  
"Hi Ferio." I answered back. In his arms all that doubt just melted away and all that was there was this incredible warmth I got knowing that he had chosen me out of everyone.  
  
"Aww you look so cute today, I wanna kiss you, but I know we're in school." He whined, but I knew that I would have chosen to just ditch for the first time in my life just to feel his soft lips on mine. I blushed brightly. What's wrong with me? Grr Ferio.  
  
"Fuu you're blushing again." He teased me.  
  
I pouted, "Well it's your fault you know."  
  
"Yea and I love that." He said grinning.  
  
I finally realized that the rest of the class was staring at us.  
  
"Come on Ferio class is going to start soon."  
  
"Aww Fuu, can't I just hug and kiss my princess." He asked with a frown.  
  
I giggled tracing the scar on his cheek. "Yes but not here, everyone is watching."  
  
"So let them watch if it means I get to kiss you."  
  
I sighed. I leaned closer to him and when his lips were about to reach mine I moved and kissed his cheek.  
  
"There you go now get out your homework."  
  
He stuck out his bottom lip. "Fuu not fair."  
  
I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Some now some later." I smiled innocently.  
  
He chuckled to himself smiling. "Alright but I'll make sure that you follow through with that."  
  
We sat there for a while talking until the morning announcements started. Most of it was the usual, clubs, scholarships, news that is until I saw Miss Umi on the television screen.  
  
"Hey you guys its me Umi, well this year I am the winter dance's head chair so I get the pleasure of announcing the nominees for the prince and princess of the dance. This year the nomination committee nominated only four students and they are, Kusara, Kashi."  
  
Yea typical, I tuned out for a second not really caring much about a high school dances. The only dances I liked were the ones in Cephiro.  
  
"Who have been nominated the last three years but this year we have two new competitors, Ferio and Fuu.  
  
I stared at the TV looking at Miss Umi's grinning face. Princess!!! Who would nominate me for that? I looked over at Ferio who had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Fuu, I don't understand you have a Prince of the school?"  
  
"Umm I guess that how you can put it. The rest of the students will vote for either you or Kashi and then I guess between me and Kusara for princess."  
  
"I don't wanna be Prince its so boring, you have to go to meetings and-"  
  
"Ferio don't worry this is only for a high school dance. All you have to do is show up accept the crown make a short speech then dance with the princess."  
  
"Ok I guess that's fine as long as you're the princess that I get to dance with."  
  
I sighed not answering. There was no way that I could beat Kusara and Ferio winning was inevitable. I couldn't stand the thought of seeing his holding her the way that he is only supposed to hold me even if it was only for four mintues.  
  
I walked down the hall as all sorts of people congratulated me. I smiled and thanked them politely then just continued on not wanting to be reminded. I ducked into the bathroom and threw some water on my face and heard someone walk in.  
  
"Aww isn't it the wannabe Princess."  
  
Great, I grit my teeth.  
  
"Hello Miss Kusara."  
  
"I can't believe that you were nominated, must have been all your little friends doing huh? Oh well no problem it won't matter anyway, Ferio and me are going to win. So don't bother coming I mean how embarrassing would it be for everyone to see your supposed boyfriend dancing with his future girlfriend."  
  
I started walking out and heard her yell back to me.  
  
"Don't worry I'll make sure to take good care of him ok?"  
  
I ran around the school looking for Miss Umi, I needed to drop out of the race.  
  
"Miss Umi please take my name off of the nominations for princess, I really don't want to run." I pleaded with her.  
  
She sighed then walked through the campus with me. "Why Fuu?"  
  
I simply stated, "Because there is no way that I could win."  
  
She stopped and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Fuu don't say that, contrary to what people think I wasn't the one who nominated you, the rest of the committee did. They want you to win."  
  
I looked down at my shoes. "So what? Kusara is still going to win and so is Ferio."  
  
"Why does that matter, its Ferio for goodness sakes, he thinks that she's a some sort of monster or something, you have nothing to worry about. You win or you don't but that doesn't matter because he will always see you as his princess."  
  
I sighed maybe she was right, I really didn't have anything to worry about.  
  
"Alright I'll stay in the running."  
  
Umi clapped her hands, "Yea! Aww Fuu you're going to look so beautiful."  
  
I smiled as she started going off on what it would be like not really hearing what she said and I felt sort of guilty. I said that I was going to stay in the running I didn't say that I was going to go.  
  
So for the next few weeks I tried to stay out of the limelight traditionally those who were nominated would do some sort of publicity to gain votes. What was the point of doing this when I knew that I was going to lose anyway? Ferio didn't do much either, not that he really needed. In the short time that he was at our school he became one of the most popular people at school. The girls loved him and because of this a lot of the guys wanted to be his friends, and he pretty much remained oblivious to all this. His status intimidated Kashi and for the first time he found it necessary to campaign. And then in the middle of all this my computer teacher convinced me to tutor a student she said was struggling in her class. I wish that I could have just said no.  
  
I sat in the library waiting impatiently for who I was tutoring to come. Whoever it was, was already fifteen minutes late! Its not like I don't have anything else to do after school with my free time, but I guess that my teacher thinks that all I do is study, please. Grr I'll give him ten minutes more. The rest of the group already went out to get something to eat they said that they would wait for me but I insisted that they should go. The library wasn't as wonderful as I may have thought before, ugh I wanted to be with my friends right now, I wanted to be with Ferio. I stared at the clock not taking my eyes off of it even when whomever it was I was tutoring sat at the table.  
  
"You're late." I said turning to look at who it was. I was shocked to see Kashi sitting across from me.  
  
"Yea I know I'm sorry coach wouldn't let me go. So you're my tutor, that's cool I know that I am going to get a good grade now." He said shooting me his sad attempt of a charming smile. I rolled my eyes. Please that would have worked on almost any other girl, but not me.  
  
"Listen I know that people think that all I ever do is study, well everyone is pretty much wrong. I have a life outside of school believe it or not and I would like to get to that life. I am tutoring you out of the kindness of my heart and if you come in late again with an excuse that isn't you got hit by a car, you broke something on the way here or something along those lines, I will leave and I won't feel bad about it. Now go to chapter 7 and tell me some of the things that you are having problems with." Kashi was about to say something when I beat him to it.  
  
"Oh and another thing. That whole prince charming thing that you are trying to pull, try it on some other girl. Now what don't you get."  
  
I got past my initial irritation towards Kashi and helped him work through some of the problems that he had. And it made me feel good knowing that I helped him.  
  
"Hey Fuu we never talk so I never got to congratulate you on the nomination." Kashi said as we walked out.  
  
"Yea its so great." I said sarcastically.  
  
He chuckled to himself. "Come on, who wouldn't want to be nominated, it shows who really has status in school.  
  
I stared at him coolly. "Don't you ever think that there might be more to life than how many baskets you make, how many times you're nominated for some stupid title. So what you get nominated you win, what happens after that? Things are the same as they were before then."  
  
"Wow aren't you just a ray of sunshine? Listen, I know what people think of me. They think that I live for this kind of thing that I need the attention, and its true but is that really so wrong. We all want attention, we all want to be noticed and have people recognize us. Sure its seems selfish and shallow but its not like I can get that attention anywhere else but school."  
  
I stared at him for a moment not really believing that this was him talking. Maybe I just jumped to conclusions. It was like I was one of those people who would judge me just based on how I looked or the way I acted.  
  
"You know you're really surprising me." I told him.  
  
He looked up and smiled. "I know sometimes I get surprised about how hot I am."  
  
I rolled my eyes, maybe some things weren't such a stab in the dark.  
  
"So do you need a ride home or something?" He asked me, I was slightly surprised that he was that nice. I honestly expected him to be something like Kusara.  
  
"No thank you, my friends are picking me up. There they are now." I watched as Miss Umi's car came speeding down the street and winced as she managed to not get hit by a car that was coming in the opposite direction. Thank God that she didn't drive often. They pulled up and her and Ferio jumped out of the car.  
  
"Oh God Fuu!" He cried running up ad hugging me.  
  
"What's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked worried.  
  
"Yea someone was stupid enough to give that one a license." He answered pointing and glaring at Umi.  
  
"Shut up, you're the one who insisted on coming anyways. At least I didn't hit the guy, he was walking too slow." She huffed indignantly.  
  
"Maybe that was because he was BLIND." He yelled back at her. Her face suddenly fell.  
  
"Oh oops." She mumbled scratching her head.  
  
I sighed shaking my head. "Ok, Miss Umi I'll drive Ferio back to his place then to mine and then you can take it from there, I don't want my boyfriend getting a heart attack, he's pretty cute." I said taking the keys from her hands. With Ferio keeping me in front of him like I was a shield.  
  
Umi threw her arms up in the air walking to the passenger side. "Honestly people there is nothing wrong with my driving. You need to have faith in me, Ascot said that I was an excellent driver."  
  
"Umi the guy loves you, do you really think that he would say that you are a horrible driver?" Ferio asked her moving back behind me as she started balling her fists.  
  
"Ferio, sweetie, get in the car now before she kills you." I told him laughing as he slinked towards the back.  
  
I looked over to say good-bye to Kashi but he wasn't there anymore, weird, oh well. I hopped into the car.  
  
"Everyone have their seat belts buckled?" I asked in a motherly voice.  
  
"Yes!" They both answered me.  
  
First we went to Ferio's apartment to drop him off and pick up Miss Hikaru.  
  
When we got there Ferio walked over to me and gave me a short kiss. I blushed after we separated.  
  
"My hero." He whispered to me.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. "Ferio I think that our roles are switched, aren't you supposed to be the prince that sweeps me off my feet and saves me from danger?"  
  
I looked at him and he got a glint in his eyes. I gasped when he suddenly picked me up in his arms and carried me up to their apartment.  
  
"Ferio, are you crazy put me down. We might fall." I told him in between my laughs.  
  
"Princess don't worry, I will save you. We're almost there, almost there." He kicked the door open and placed me on the couch. Then got on his knees next to me.  
  
"Princess I have saved you and I would hope that you can find it in your heart to repay me by, I can't say it, its too much." He looked away stopping his overly dramatic monologue.  
  
"Please kind sir, tell me what is it you ask, I am more than willing to give you what you wish." I laughed playing along and talking in an unusually high-pitched voice.  
  
He grabbed my hands. "If it is not too much to ask, would you please accompany me to the dance, if you say no my heart will shatter.  
  
"Yes of course I will." I answered him before realizing that I already told myself that I wouldn't go.  
  
He smiled up at me. "You truly are an angel, so pure so innocent. These thoughts of kissing you shame me." I was about to say something but then he stopped me.  
  
"But then again you're really my Fuu- chan." He leaned over and placed his lips on mine. I opened my mouth slightly and sighed as I felt his tongue caress the insides of my mouth. His arms wrapped around me and I found myself in his lap without even having to break our kiss. We separated and I smiled resting my head on his chest.  
  
"I knew that you weren't that innocent." He whispered as he looked down at me grinning.  
  
I swat his shoulder trying to stop my blush from spreading. I grinned evilly. I started to place short kisses on his neck then finally the area behind his ear, which I discovered to be his soft spot.  
  
"Fuu." I heard him breath.  
  
I smiled then got up before he could kiss me leaving him holding air.  
  
"Miss Umi, Miss Hikaru are you ready to go?" I called at the entrance hall to the guys' rooms.  
  
Ferio came up and hugged me from behind.  
  
"That was an evil move Fuu." He whined.  
  
I let out a small laugh. "I know but lets keep my evilness between us."  
  
I drove Hikaru home then to my house where I had to give Umi back her keys. I gave her the standard drive safe speech, which didn't work since she managed to knock down my neighbor's trashcans.  
  
I finished taking a shower and brushing my teeth then laid in my bed wide- awake. I told Ferio that I would go to the dance, but there was no way that I was going to show up there. But he seemed so happy about going. Think Fuu, there has be some way to get out of it. But every time I thought of some plausible escape that kiss came back into my mind and I finally wore myself and fell asleep.  
  
**Kashi POV  
  
I excused myself politely trying to get away from another group of girls who were trying to convince me to go the dance with them. Just another group of mindless clones, who were perfectly dressed and managed to carry the weight of make up on their face. These were the usual people that I dated or went to dances with; up until now I never realized how vapid they all seemed. All they could do was agree with me. They never voiced their own opinions, they never tried to make some interesting conversation, and they weren't like Fuu. I shook my head trying to get her out of my head. I honestly don't know what happened. She used to be the smart girl, then she became my tutor, then all of a sudden she became my ideal girl. Somewhere between chapter seven and chapter ten I started to fall for her. I even started caring more about my grades knowing that she would probably not want to be with someone who was an idiot. This was scary. She was nice but she wasn't the usual type of girl that I had feelings for. But she was amazing and it was sad that people didn't get to see that side of her. Everyone sees only the smart side, I was one of those people, they never got to talk to her, see how incredible she was, and if they did they would like her as much as I did. I saw her walk toward me with a smile on her face, that whole breath takingly beautiful thing, yea it's a crock but she was beautiful. She has a simplistic beauty to her and she didn't need to enhance it with make up. Her eyes were incredible and when she smiled her they lit up. I was about to say hi when she walked past me and into the arms of Ferio. I hate that guy. One day he just shows up and everyone starts to adore him he does this without even trying. Then he threatens my position as prince and to top it off he has Fuu. I watched as she laughed at something he said and kiss him on the cheek. The scene is making me physically ill and I leave the room. Why is she with him anyway? Whatever it won't be that way for long if I have anything to say about it. I just needed to get some help. I walked around the school and finally ran into who I was looking for.  
  
"Hey Kusara." I said finding her at her locker.  
  
She paused applying her lip gloss and smiled looking at me through her mirror. "Kashi, long time no see, I mean with all those other sluts around trying to get into your pants we hardly have time to talk anymore."  
  
I hated her, we used to date, people thought that we were the perfect couple, I guess that we looked that way but we hated each other and she finally slept with another guy so I had to break up with her.  
  
"Yea you used to be one of those sluts as you put it." She glared turning to look at me.  
  
She shut her locker and started walking off. "What do you want Kashi?"  
  
"Believe it or not I am going to help you, don't worry theirs not catch. I'm going to help you get Ferio."  
  
She stopped at hearing this. "Please Kashi like I need your help to do that."  
  
I crossed my arms and stared at her. "Listen Kusara you're not as irresistible as you think and as long as Fuu is in the picture that guy is never going to be yours."  
  
She tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "Whatever."  
  
I smiled knowingly. "You've tried everything haven't you? You've run out of all those little tricks that you use to get guys to fall for you. You need me."  
  
She shot daggers as me. "Listen I don't need you, but I want to hear what your plan is, it could be interesting. What do you get out of it?"  
  
I smiled knowing that success was in my grasp. "Let's just say that I have been touched by an angel."  
  
She gave me a wary look. "You need to get laid. So what is your plan?"  
  
"Hey Fuu thank you so much for letting me do this here. I'm sorry that I need to leave earlier, big plans with the family." I told her as we walked towards the exit. Kusara you better be there.  
  
She smiled at me. "Oh no problem it's finally Friday I can't wait to go home."  
  
I pushed open the door for her and ran into her when she suddenly stopped. I looked across and saw what caused her sudden stop and smiled. There standing before us was Ferio and Kusara in a heavy lip lock.  
  
"Ferio." Fuu choked out.  
  
Ferio pushed Kusara hearing Fuu.  
  
"God Fuu please it's not what you think, really." He ran after her pulling back her arm.  
  
"Ferio let go." She told him with a steely expression.  
  
"No Fuu let me explain." With her other arm she reached up and slapped him across the cheek.  
  
"I'm going home, don't you dare try to call me."  
  
I smiled over to Kusara then went after her.  
  
"Fuu, Fuu, come back here." I ran in front of her blocking her path.  
  
She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Kashi please get out of my way I really want to go home."  
  
"I'm not going to let you walk home in this condition come on I'll take you home." Instead of arguing she just followed me to my car.  
  
For the whole ride I could tell that she was trying really hard not to cry and it hurt to see her that way. I didn't want her to be sad and I knew that it was my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to get her this way. But the damage was already done. I walked her to her door.  
  
"Fuu, I'm really sorry." I tried telling her, in part trying to silence my own conscious.  
  
She tried really hard to smile. "Don't be, it's not your fault, I guess people just aren't what they seem. Thank you for driving me home, I'll see you later." She turned and shut the door behind her. I couldn't tell whether I should be happy or sad. On one hand Ferio was out of the picture, but on the other she was in her room crying her eyes out. God this sucked.  
  
*Ouch it really hurt to write this chapter. I love Fuu/Ferio so that should give a hint into what is going to happen next! I promise that I will write the next part soon but I just wanted to separate it into chapters. So review if you would like but no flames it is the after holiday season. 


	8. Dying Wihtout Her

*Hellowerz well I finally got this chapter out I hope that all the Fuu/Ferio lovers out there will forgive me for the last chapter this one fixes things and then I have a fluffy chapter for them up next whenever I can update. Oh yea there is kind of a story inside the story not necessarily pertaining to Fuu and Ferio so yea I just felt like adding it.bleh it will make sense but yea it kind of makes the chapter longer so you can just skip over it if you want. So I hope you all enjoy.  
  
I don't own Rayearth  
  
**Conquering High School  
  
"Ferio what the hell did you do?" Umi yelled running into their apartment. Ascot got up quickly and held her back preventing her from attacking Ferio.  
  
"Umi calm down." He tried telling her.  
  
"No! I just came from Fuu's house where she is crying her eyes out. Her parents said that she hasn't come out of her room since she got home which how many hours and its all your fault."  
  
Ferio ran his hand through his hair. "Really, god I hope that she's alright."  
  
Umi pulled out of Ascot's grasp. She came up to Ferio and glared at him. "Oh you better, wait if you're the one that put her in the state that she is in why do you care so much about how she is."  
  
Ferio sighed falling back on the couch. "Because I love her. Umi do you really think that I would ever intentionally hurt her like that. After all that we've been through together, after everything it took to get here just to be with her. Would I really come to your home just so that I could break her heart? It killed me seeing that look on her face like I had just slapped her or something and now she's crying over me; its tearing me apart and I can't even explain anything to her cause she refuses to talk to me."  
  
Umi stared at the depressed look on his face. It didn't make any sense, Fuu and Ferio were the ideal couple and she knew that he would never do anything to hurt her.  
  
Ferio sighed to himself. 'She doesn't trust me.' Ferio wanted nothing more than to go to her house and beg for forgiveness but then he would be admitting that he did something wrong and he knew that he didn't and anyone who heard him explain it to them would understand, except Fuu.  
  
"Fuu it's me. Fuu please we need to talk I swear it's not what you think you saw she kissed me. I could never do that to you." There was a long pause. "Listen no matter what I say you're not going to believe me, I just wish that you could believe in me."  
  
Fuu was curled up on her bed in almost complete darkness except for the small light coming from her nightlight and listened to one of many other messages on her machine.  
  
'What does he mean by believe in me. How could he do that to me, with her? He said that he loved me. Did I just waste all that time with him? I should be angry. I should be yelling at him, but here I am like a traumatized child. I should have known that he couldn't stay with me for that long especially when there are so many other people that he could be with. But I just thought that for once I could be that princess in the fairy tale. I already had my prince.'  
  
Ferio dragged himself to his science class hoping that Fuu would be there. But he was disappointed to find her chair empty. He flopped on the chair and fought to keep his eyes open. He hardly got any sleep, every time he closed his eyes Fuu crying face invaded his mind. He just stared as the teacher gave her lesson not really paying attention. Things were really getting bad, the lack of sleep made him imagine that she was there with him but whenever he reached out to try to touch her things would just be the way that they were. He felt something hit his arm and saw that it was a piece of paper. He opened it up and read a note from Kusara asking him to talk to her during lunch. He crumpled it up and just continued to stare off.  
  
Kusara began formulating what her plan was. Their stunt worked to drive Fuu away and now Ferio was free for the taking, not that he ever wasn't too her. She opened up her folder and started drawing her name and Ferio's in little hearts and once she filled one side she turned to next page and found something that she hadn't seen in a while. The cold stare in her eye's that she was known for melted away for a second and if anyone was paying attention then they would have see an almost vulnerable Kusara. She stared at the picture and traced her finger of the people featured in it. They looked happy together, she looked happy.  
  
'God this is such an old picture, I remember that night. We look so happy, like everything in that moment was perfect, it was cause he was there.' She shook her head getting it out of her mind.  
  
'Kusara pull yourself together that part of your life is over, you gave him up, you never deserved him in the first place. Get over him and just move on.' She shut the folder and the cold look in her eyes returned.  
  
'I can't believe that you allowed yourself to get sentimental; you're becoming soft when that happens you get hurt. Don't let it happen again.' She reprimanded herself.  
  
"Ferio, Ferio can we talk?" Kusara ran after him as she left the classroom.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you Kusara. I am too tired and being around you is taking more of my energy so please just leave."  
  
Kusara stared at him. The look that he saw in his eyes made her see everything clear for once.  
  
'Kashi was wrong he's completely devoted to her. It doesn't matter to him that she pretty much ended things with him, he still fights for her.'  
  
"You love her don't you?"  
  
Ferio stopped at looked at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I thought that if I could take her out of the picture you could finally open yourself to being with someone else. But no it doesn't work that way with you because you still love her. I was stupid to think that I could separate you. Not once when she was around did you pay attention to anyone else but her. I should have known."  
  
Ferio got a confused look on his face, the person standing before him was very different from the Kusara that he knew, the manipulating and conceited one. She looked human.  
  
"Yea well if you're talking about Fuu yes I do love her, as corny as it sounds more than life itself. I would die for her if I had to and right now I'm dying without her."  
  
Kusara sunk to the floor against the lockers. "Ferio, I am so sorry. Seriously, I'm not the cold hearted bitch everyone thinks that I am I just became that way. I messed up your relationship with her; I just wanted to be happy again. I saw you two together you guys were happy, you were what I wanted to be and so I thought that if I could steal you away from her then I could be happy. But no one has that power huh?"  
  
Ferio kneeled down at eye level with her. "Kusara what happened. Why did you kiss me on Friday?"  
  
She sighed shaking her head. "It was part of Kashi's plan. He told me that if I separate you and Fuu then you would be all mine. He arranged so that they would come out of their tutoring session at the exact moment that I kissed you. I tried everything I could to steal you away but nothing worked and I thought that if I could turn her against you then the rest would just fall into place."  
  
Ferio straightened up. "This was all his idea. I'll kill him." He stormed down the hall.  
  
"Ferio I'm so sorry. I hope that she listens to you. She deserves a person like you god knows that I don't."  
  
Ferio stopped and looked down sadly at the girl. "Kusara don't say that. Maybe not me but you deserve someone. You just need to let your walls down once and a while then they might see who you really are and not who you want them to think you are. You didn't have to tell me the truth but you did, let people see that side of you. I'm gonna go, thanks again."  
  
She waved and watched him run off. She got up and started thinking about what he said as she walked down the hall and bumped into another person.  
  
"Oh my goodness I am so sorry Miss Kusara I didn't mean to run into you. I am so sorry."  
  
Kusara looked at the frightened girl and couldn't believe that she could cause a person to become that terrified. She kneeled down and helped her pick up her papers, the girl looked at her in shock when she handed the papers to her.  
  
"Here you go, and it wasn't your fault, it was mine I should have been paying more attention. Well I'll see you around."  
  
Everyone who saw this display watched her retreating form in shock. Wondering what happened to the Ice queen. She was nice? Was that possible?  
  
Kashi sat on a bench in the locker room with his head in his hands. He'd just gotten through a grueling practice but he was the one who made it tough. He couldn't focus, all he could think about was how Fuu was doing. He called her house a couple of times over the weekend but all that he got was the answering machine. He didn't see her in any of the classes that they had together so he assumed that they wouldn't be having their tutoring session. Since he couldn't talk to her he decided to go and visit her after school. He changed shirts and when he pulled it over his head he was surprised to see Ferio was glaring at him. Ferio took him by the shoulders and pushed him into the lockers and Kashi couldn't help but wince, he underestimated Ferio's strength.  
  
"Kashi what the hell is your problem? Do you enjoy making other people's lives hell? Is this a game? Is Fuu's life and mine just some joke to you?"  
  
Kashi pushed Ferio off of him and matched his glare. "Don't bring her into this I wasn't the one that cheated on my girlfriend."  
  
Ferio was about to lunge at him but Ascot came in time to hold him back.  
  
"Ferio stop, if the coach comes out here and sees you fighting you're going to get suspended."  
  
"Ascot I don't care this bastard is the reason that Fuu hates my guts right now. Don't even try to deny it either. Kusara told me about your little plan to break us up. You listen to me. I don't know what you would gain from us breaking up. I don't know if you're intimidated by me or think that I am somehow invading your territory or something but whatever your reasoning was it wasn't good enough to take away the only thing that I have left in my life. Here's a little history lesson. My parents and my sister are dead, I saw my home get destroyed and Fuu is the only person that kept me going. God I should be dead if it wasn't for her. And you turned her against me. Do you know what that's like? To have the only person that has stuck by you look at you like you just ripped their heart out. I wouldn't even wish that for you." Ferio's head started to pound. He was exhausted and it was finally taking a toll on him.  
  
"You know I don't even know why I bother. Fuu hasn't left her house let alone her room for three days. You better hope that she doesn't do anything drastic or I will come after you and I won't have any remorse for slowly taking away every ounce of life you have in you." Everyone in the room was deathly silent and they knew that he meant every word that he said. Ferio glared at Kashi one last time then walked out of the locker room.  
  
Kashi stood there in shock, he didn't think about this long enough. He didn't think that their relationship ran that deep; he assumed that it was like all the other high school relationships. Could Fuu really do something like commit suicide because of Ferio?  
  
'If she loves him as much as he does then she would.'  
  
Kashi walked quietly into the house. No one answered his knocks on the door and he knew that he should be entering the house uninvited but he had to see her and make sure that she was ok. The house was way too silent. He walked up the stairs and found a room with the lightest sliver of light coming from it. He pushed it open enough to peek in a saw that it was almost pitch black. He walked in and peered trying to get a closer look who was in the bed and saw Fuu laying there, but she didn't look the way that he normally saw her. She was deathly pale and her breathing was shallow. She even looked a lot thinner than before. Her room was littered with tissue and a tray of food was on the table next to her bed untouched. He sat on the bed carefully making sure that he didn't wake her up. He brushed his hand against her cheek.  
  
"Fuu what are you doing to yourself. He's just a guy, he's not worth all of this." He whispered to himself. He laid his hand on the bed and felt something hard under where his hand made contact with the bed. He picked it up and it looked like a book. He flipped through it and recognized that it wasn't just any book it was her diary and he tried to fight reading it but the pull was too strong. He sat at her desk, turned on a lamp and opened to the most recent entry, which was two days ago. He noticed that the ink was in blots.  
  
'Dear Diary. My whole world ended today. I'm not being overly dramatic either. I found Ferio and Kusara kissing after school. And he had the audacity to tell me that it wasn't what I thought. What else could it be then? I can't believe that I really believe that he could really love me. That he really meant it when he said it. I feel like such an idiot, I should have known that I didn't deserve to be happy. I was stupid to think that I could. Ever since I met him life seemed so much better. He didn't see me as a bookworm or the shy one he saw me as me. Hikaru and Umi who are a lot more beautiful, were with me when I met him but he came up to me and told me that I was cute. No one ever said that to me before, it was always; you're smart and its nothing like being told that you were pretty. But everything was a lie he was just playing with me like a puppet and despite all this I still want him. I want to be with him, I want him to hold me and tell me that I'm beautiful and that he loves me.' Kashi rubbed his temples as it dropped off there.  
  
Kashi sighed think that maybe reading this wasn't very smart it only worked to make him feel guilty. He flipped through the diary and his eyes quickly caught his name in the neat print. He opened to the page and saw the date was almost a year ago.  
  
'Dear Diary. You know that story Beauty and the Beast, well I feel like I my life is just like that story. Well maybe not the beast, more of an ugly duckling. And every time he walks into the room I fall back into ugly duckling mentality and start hoping that I'll turn into the swan and Beauty will fall in love with me. Does that even make sense? Am I stupid to think this that someone as perfect as Kashi Hiragushi would really like a bookworm like me? He probably only sees me as the smart girl my plain looks could never be good enough to attract someone like him to me. Sometimes I wish that I could switch lives with Kusara to have her pretty long brown hair and blue eyes. To feel his arms wrap around me to just feel beautiful.'  
  
Kashi shut the book. He couldn't believe his luck. When Fuu liked him he was too wrapped up in Kusara to even recognize her existence. And now the roles were switched. He fell for someone who was totally unreachable.  
  
He stepped out of the room and dialed a number on his phone.  
  
"Hello?" He heard someone answer.  
  
"Ascot is that you?"  
  
"Yea. Who is this?"  
  
"It's me Kashi."  
  
"What do you want? You wanna ruin someone else's life. Was messing up Ferio's not enough for you." He spat angrily. Ferio and Fuu were like family and when Ferio stormed into the locker room he was ready to help him beat up Kashi after hearing what he did.  
  
"Listen Ascot I know that I was a jerk for what I did but I'm gonna fix it. I'm gonna tell Fuu what I did so just get Ferio over here ok?"  
  
"Fine but you better hope that this works."  
  
Kashi closed the phone and took a deep breath preparing himself to tell her the truth.  
  
He heard the sheets shuffle and went over to the bed and saw Fuu had waken up. She stared up at him confused.  
  
"Mr. Kashi what are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to see how you were doing Fuu. You weren't at school and I got worried." He answered sincerely.  
  
"Oh thank you but you really didn't have to bother I'm going to be ok." She smiled slightly but the look in her eyes told him everything, she wasn't ok and she wouldn't be without him. That special sparkle in her amazing green eyes were gone and all that was left was a far off gaze.  
  
He shook his head. "Fuu I am so sorry."  
  
Fuu stared at him with a lost look. "Why Kashi you didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Kashi cursed under his breath the look of childlike trust in her eyes that made him feel even worse.  
  
"Fuu I have a question, is Ferio really alone, I mean is his parents and sister really dead."  
  
Tears came to Fuu's eyes at the slightest mention of his name. But she blinked them back.  
  
"Yes, he has no family left. Why?"  
  
He let out a long breath. "Because I am even more of a jerk than I thought that I could be. Fuu please don't hate me. I told Kusara to kiss Ferio and I made sure that we were out there in time so that you could see it."  
  
Fuu sat up. "What did you say? You did what? Why? What would you get from that?" The tone of her voice sounding deadly.  
  
He ran his hand through his hair and fisted it. "Fuu have you ever had someone that you really liked so much so that you would do anything you could to get them." He waited and she nodded.  
  
"Well you are that person to me." He saw her look of shock.  
  
"Kashi what are you talking about this is a horrible joke."  
  
Kashi stared into her eyes to make sure that she knew that he was being serious. "Fuu, I'm not joking, I don't know what happened but I started to like you. I couldn't understand why I didn't see what an amazing person you were earlier. And I want you to realize that you are an amazing person and a person is blessed to have you in their life. One more question have you ever liked someone that you knew you couldn't have?"  
  
Fuu nodded again.  
  
"That's who you are also. I wish I knew a few days ago how much you loved him and then maybe I wouldn't have gone through with my crazy plan. I never wanted to hurt you and I'm I've already taken steps to fix that. You might wanna fix yourself up a little I called Ascot and he's brining Ferio over here now. I'm sorry Fuu." He got up and started walking out.  
  
"Kashi, I'll see you on Thursday for tutoring ok?"  
  
Her smiled at her. "Fuu, you're not making this any easier."  
  
He walked down the stairs and let Ascot and Ferio into the house when they arrived.  
  
"Ferio look I am so sorry for being such a jerk. I never should have gotten in the middle of your relationship with Fuu. I let jealousy get the best of me and I hate myself for that. I wish I was as lucky as you are to have someone like her in my life."  
  
Ferio sighed. "Listen I know that we aren't going to become best of friends but I want you to know that I understand. If it was switched I would have done everything that I could to be with her." He turned and went up the stairs but stopped and came back down.  
  
"Hey Kashi, there might be someone who could be for you what Fuu is to me, just forgive her." He then went back up.  
  
"Alright well I'm gonna go I'm sure that this make up is going to take a while. You know Kashi you are a decent guy when you want to be." Ascot told him as they walked out of the house.  
  
He laughed slightly. "Yea thanks. How do you do it Ascot you, Ferio and even Lantis. I mean you all have these great relationships that I can't even think of ever having."  
  
"I don't know. We're just lucky. But I firmly believe that there is someone who is perfect for everyone and when you find that person then everything just falls into place."  
  
He made it sound so easy but he knew that it wasn't. "How do you know if that person is right?"  
  
Ascot shrugged. "I just knew. I mean whenever I saw Umi everything just seemed better no matter what the situation. It was like for that moment life was perfect."  
  
He sighed to himself. "Yea I thought that I had that before but stuff happened."  
  
"Well if she was really meant for you then you'll find your way back to each other."  
  
Ferio walked into Fuu's room cautiously and saw her cleaning up around her. He cleared his throat and she turned and looked and him.  
  
"Ferio." She breathed.  
  
When he heard this Ferio felt all his will power deteriorating but either pride or ego kept him from running over and hugging her.  
  
"Fuu we need to talk." He said seriously.  
  
She nodded and sat on her bed. He sat next to her trying not to look at her.  
  
"Ferio I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you I know that I should have but I just I reacted I mean when I saw you there kissing her that's all that I could think about."  
  
Ferio got up and paced around the room. "Fuu you know what hurt the most about this whole thing? Was the fact that you didn't trust me enough or believe in me enough to know that I would never hurt you that way? I mean after everything we've been through." He stood there and stared off not really sure what he was trying to say.  
  
Fuu got up and hugged him from behind. "Ferio what would you have thought if you saw me kissing some other guy?"  
  
"I would have been hurt, a little angry but then I would trust you enough to know that you would never do something like that to me."  
  
"See Ferio that is the difference between us. There is still this self- conscious part of me that keeps telling me that at any moment I could lose you. And that thought kills me. I just can't believe that you could really love me as much as you say you do. There are so many other girls that would love to be with you and you chose to be with the plainest one it just doesn't make sense."  
  
Ferio turned to face her. "Fuu you're the only one that I want. God I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but I love you and only you. I could never want anyone else. You're everything that I have ever searched for. And if I have to repeat this a million times then I will until it gets into your head that you are the only one for me and that I'm the only one for you."  
  
Fuu rested her head against his chest. "Ferio I'm sorry that I didn't trust you enough. Are you still my Prince?"  
  
He smiled to himself. "If you're still my princess."  
  
Fuu smiled walking into the school her hand firmly clasped within Ferio's own. She seemed like she was back to her old self. Her friends ran up to her.  
  
"Oh my gosh Fuu you had us so worried never ever do something like that to us!" Umi cried hysterically hugging her.  
  
Hikaru joined them and it became a big group hug. "Don't scare us again or I will have to personally hurt whoever made you go into seclusion."  
  
"Thank you Miss Hikaru, Miss Umi I'm really touched by your concern but breathing has become a problem." They both released her and apologized. They all got into a conversation and Fuu stopped seeing Kusara coming up to her.  
  
Fuu steeled herself getting ready for anything that Kusara had ready for her but the most unlikely thing happened.  
  
"Fuu, I wanna apologize for everything. The way that I have treated you, how I was part of Kashi's plan. I don't deserve your forgiveness but I just wanted you to know that I am really sorry for what I did. I acted like a really horrible person towards you for years and I can't apologize enough."  
  
Fuu stood in shock. She couldn't believe that this was really Kusara talking to her.  
  
"Um thank you Miss Kusara. I forgive you."  
  
Kusara smiled brightly. "Thank you Fuu." She joined in whatever conversation they were having and Fuu was surprised at finding that they had things in common. She smiled watching Umi and Hikaru talk to her showing that they accepted her too. She laughed to herself not believing that things could really turn out this way.  
  
Kashi walked to his locker after practice ended. He saw Fuu and Ferio together and although it kind of hurt he knew that it was the way that it should be. He just hoped that Ascot was right and there was someone for him. He opened his locker and something fell out. He bent over and picked it up and examined it. He was surprised to see an all too familiar picture. It was taken almost a year ago during wintertime at a familiar ice-skating rink. A pretty girl with brown hair was laughing as she tried to help up a guy with black hair on the floor who was trying to pull her down with him. He flipped the picture over and attached to it was a post it note that said, 'Remember when things felt perfect.' Kashi sighed. He remembered this moment and many others that he had with Kusara. He tried hard to force it out of his mind but it was only in those moments where he really felt like he was whole, with her. He never thought that she would cheat on him. He couldn't predict how much it would hurt too.  
  
"Kashi."  
  
He turned and saw Kusara standing a couple of feet away from him.  
  
He sobered up he thought that he made himself immune to her after what she did. He thought that he had gotten over her. But the pounding in his chest told him otherwise.  
  
"What do you want Kusara, I'm sorry that the plan didn't work I didn't realize how much they cared about each other." He told her shutting the locker and handing the picture back to her.  
  
"Kashi I don't care about that anymore. I wanted to apologize for what I did to you." Kashi looked at her and for a second thought that she was being sincere but he told himself that was impossible.  
  
"Yea right. Really what do you want you're wasting my time?" He started walking off but she ran up and wrapped her arms around him freezing him in his step.  
  
"Please Kashi just listen to me. Do you know empty I've felt without you. Its like life all of a sudden had no meaning without you in it. I was falling in love with you and that scared me. My parents thought that they loved each other and they got a divorce and I was convinced that if I let myself love anyone then they would eventually leave me. I had to let you go and it killed me but it would be better than having you leave me."  
  
"Kusara please save the drama you slept with another guy." He told her trying as hard as he could not to listen.  
  
"No Kashi no, I didn't cheat on you. I told someone who I knew had a big mouth that I did so that you would hear that I did. The truth is that I wanted you to be my first and I still do. After we broke up I turned into an Ice queen as people called me so that no one could get close to me so that I could save myself from being hurt. To convince myself that I really didn't love you. But I couldn't do it and I went after Ferio because I wanted him to replace you. It hurts so much to be without you everyday. After seeing what Fuu and Ferio have I realized that I couldn't deny myself a chance to have that. To have that with you."  
  
Kashi sighed and pulled her closer to him. "God Kusara why didn't you just tell me this before. It killed me when I heard that you cheated on me and forcing myself to hate you when all that I wanted to do was forgive you and hold you. It was torture seeing you go from guy to guy."  
  
Kusara laid her head against his chest. "Please Kashi can we just be the way that we were I've missed you so much."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her and it felt like the first time that they kissed, it was perfect.  
  
"I missed that. Kusa I love you."  
  
Kusara smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you too Kashi."  
  
"Mmm Fuu this is such a good lunch thank you!" Ferio mumbled eating the lunch that Fuu prepared for him.  
  
"Ferio don't talk with your mouth full." She said laughing. When he finished she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"You eat like a pig."  
  
"Yea but you love this pig." He said tapping her nose. She sighed laughing.  
  
"Hey you guys you mind if we sit here." Fuu looked up and saw Kusara and Kashi standing together smiling.  
  
All the students in this lunch area watched amazed. Everyone pretty much knew what transpired between the four of them and it was hard to believe that they could as act so civil. What was even more amazing was that Kashi and Kusara seemed to be back together and acted like it had always been that way.  
  
"Sure." Fuu answered and as they sat she noticed their hands were locked together. They all got into various conversations acting like they had been friends their whole life. They both thanked Fuu and Ferio because they were the ones who helped them find their way back to each other.  
  
Fuu and Ferio were lying on Ferio's bed as he absently played with her fingers. Fuu rolled to her side and laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Ferio."  
  
"Hmm?" He said his other hand tracing circles on her stomach.  
  
"Why do you call me princess?" She asked inquisitively.  
  
"Because I'm a prince and in my eyes that's what you are something straight out of a fairy tale. Because if you weren't from one then there is no way that you could be this perfect."  
  
'And plus one day I will make you a real princess.' He thought to himself.  
  
Her stomach fluttered, his words always had that affect on her. "I love you." She said simply running her hand up and down his arm.  
  
He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."  
  
*** Well there was a lot of talking in this chapter..yea.but I thought that it would be interesting to make the evil people have a story and make them less evil..uh yea! Well the next part will be directed more towards Hikaru and Lantis I'll try not to break them up but we'll see! Reviews are appreciated but no flames. Gracious! 


End file.
